Divertimento
by koaladeb
Summary: {CSI Miami} Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream H,C
1. Default Chapter

Divertimento By koaladeb  
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: they don't belong to me, and they probably never will. A girl can dream, though, right?  
  
Rating: Pg 13  
  
Pairing: Horatio/Calleigh. if you don't like it, don't read it  
  
Spoilers: references to Kill Zone and Double Cap  
  
Sources: A: B:   
  
Dedication: To Marianne for sharing your excitement and friendship, to Laeta for dinner and a conversation and showing me how "that" has "got" to go! Thank you both for your support, advice, and encouragement.  
  
A/N: according to source B, Divertimento is "usually an 18th century term for an entertaining suite of movements for chamber ensemble or orchestra." I hope you are entertained.  
  
Chapters: Exposition Imperfect Interval Temperament Realization Development Leading Tone Deceptive Cadence Perfect Chord Recapitulation 


	2. Exposition

Exposition the initial statement of a musical theme or idea upon which a movement or piece is based... In sonata form, it is a repeated section in which the main themes are first stated before moving on to the development section. (b)  
  
Horatio could not remember when or why they had decided to go to the beach. One minute they were all in the break room, talking about the brief respite Miami was experiencing from its never-ending tourist season, the next they were headed for the locker rooms. Each member of the team changed into workout clothes before piling into cars and heading for the beach, looking for an unclaimed volleyball net.  
  
Now here they were, sweating under the setting sun, alternating between moments of complete recklessness and intense competition as the CSI team worked off their stress in the impromptu game. Taking a moment to grab some water, Horatio glanced at his teammates: Alexx was uncharacteristically giddy, laughing at something Speed was saying- probably some kind of complaint about the height of the net. He had managed to lose several points by not clearing it when returning a serve.  
  
Horatio shifted his glance to the other side of the net. Eric was giving Tyler a pep talk, since the tech's skills at the computer had not extended to a bit of beach volleyball. He watched their interaction with amusement for a brief moment before settling his eyes on Calleigh.  
  
Horatio was grateful for the sunglasses perched on his face, and he hoped no one would be able to figure out he was staring. When he had thought Calleigh could never look more desirable than dressed head to toe in black clothes and Kevlar, he had been mistaken. At the moment, Calleigh was wearing a simple pair of grey shorts and a t-shirt with the sleeves rolled up, but the thin layer of perspiration on her skin mixed with the fading light of the sun made her glow. The effect was mesmerizing.  
  
He watched a bead of moisture work its way down her neck and immediately wondered what it would taste like if he just.Horatio redirected his thoughts before they could make him cross the line into uncharted territory.  
  
"Here there be dragons," he thought to himself. Lately, he had been making subtle attempts to move his relationship with Calleigh in a new direction, but either she was not picking up on his advances or she was choosing not to respond. He had been making comments, flirting with her a little more intently than in the past, but Calleigh would blush and look at the ground or she would stand in silence, looking confused and exuding uncertainty.  
  
Horatio knew he was ready to admit he was in love, but he was not sure if his feelings were returned. That uncertainty kept him from more overt attempts to establish something deeper with Calleigh, but it was getting harder to hide his feelings.  
  
Horatio finally tore his eyes away from her enticing figure and expanded his field of vision to include the rest of his team. He caught a subtle grin on Alexx's face and lifted an eyebrow in question. She merely chuckled and called everybody back to the court, claiming she needed to get home soon.  
  
The game quickly escalated, due mostly to the rivalry between Eric and Speed, as each man tried to best the other. After another twenty minutes, Horatio's team was one point away from victory, and Speed managed to set up the perfect shot for Horatio to take. With a powerful spike, Horatio sent the ball careening towards the sand. Calleigh dove for it, but she was too late. The point was scored, the game was over.  
  
Horatio could not prevent a grin from forming as he watched Calleigh pick herself up off the ground, sand covering the front of her compact body. She shot him a glare as she attempted to brush of the coating material, and Horatio's smile expanded. He loved the way her blue eyes flashed with annoyance, the way her lips set themselves into a luscious frown. He shook his head and chuckled, walking backwards for a couple of steps to continue to watch Calleigh before turning to congratulate his teammates.  
  
After handshakes and challenges for a rematch, Speed and Eric left for the lab, taking Tyler back with them to grab showers and continue their night of testosterone-laden activities. Alexx departed as well, claiming she was late for dinner and asking Horatio to give Calleigh a ride, since the two women had arrived together. Stifling another grin, Horatio nodded and wished the all too observant ME a good night before facing the goddess behind him.  
  
She was standing completely still, fixing him with an annoyed glare as she took in his smug features. To Horatio's delight, she was still coated in sand, the fine granules sparkling on her heated skin. He cocked his head toward the Hummer, and Calleigh fell into step beside him, still not speaking. Horatio glanced over at her a couple of times as they made their way to the parking lot, trying to figure out how far he could push the woman at his side.  
  
As he opened the passenger door for Calleigh, Horatio decided to dive in and have a little fun. "Sorry my last shot left you with a face full of sand," he said drolly, forcing his features to look contrite. "How about I spring for an ice-cream cone to make it up to you?"  
  
His only response was feeling the door ripped away from his hand as Calleigh slammed it between them. Horatio ducked his head so Calleigh could not see the genuine smile her actions had prompted. He was not able to completely control his features as he climbed into the driver's seat, and he knew he was busted when he heard Calleigh let out an offended huff. He looked over and met Calleigh's narrowed eyes with a look of innocence. "What?" he asked. "It was a legitimate offer, made in a spirit of sportsmanship."  
  
He maintained eye contact with Calleigh until he could no longer restrain himself and began to laugh quietly. A warm feeling spread through his body as he heard Calleigh's light chuckles combine with his own, and soon they were both laughing outright. He noted with pleasure her posture had relaxed from its bristled state. He was finally rewarded with a reply when she said, "Alright, you owe me an ice cream. But right now, I need to shower. Rain check?"  
  
Horatio tried not to let his disappointment show. He had been hoping to spend more time in Calleigh's company, but he could not force her to spend time with him. Besides, now that he thought about it, he was in need of a shower as well. He simply nodded and put the Hummer into gear. "Anything you want," he answered, "but I'm holding you to it."  
  
Calleigh looked back at him and her indulgent smile was belied by the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "You do that then," she said, before turning her attention back to the world outside. It was the closest she had come to flirting back, and Horatio could not contain the smile on his face as he drove Calleigh home. 


	3. Imperfect Interval

Imperfect Interval an interval one a semitone less than perfect; as, an imperfect fifth (a)  
  
Calleigh looked around her apartment and wondered why it suddenly felt so empty. Nothing had changed since the last time she was home, and yet she could not set aside the feeling her home was less.homey. She frowned and shook her head, damp hair falling forward. After being dropped off by Horatio, she had taken her shower, and now she was getting ready to do a little light reading before turning in early.  
  
Calleigh fought off the thought that if she had not been so self-conscious or uncertain earlier, she could have been enjoying a relaxed evening of ice cream and conversation with the Horatio. She had not known what to make of his offer, nut sure how to interpret his question. Had he asked her as a friend? Or as something more?  
  
This was different from when they worked together on a case. Then, she instinctively understood everything about Horatio- what his was thinking, what he needed from her- half the time she anticipated his questions before he could even ask them. The connection they had when processing a crime scene had even flowed over into the office. A little light banter, a couple flirtatious remarks, private moments of friendly concern, all of these had become standard and comfortable elements of their otherwise professional work relationship. Except Calleigh was no longer as comfortable as she used to be.  
  
Horatio kept throwing her off-balance with his attention. He had taken their previous level of camaraderie and stepped it up a notch, almost as though he hoped for something more from her, but Calleigh was not sure what it was Horatio wanted. Now he had asked her out for ice cream; it could be an innocent activity between friends or it could be something more, closer to a date.  
  
A big part of Calleigh hoped Horatio was trying to show her he had feelings that mirrored her own. She knew she felt more for him than merely friendship, but the depth of his feelings was still unknown to her. Caution had quickly become Calleigh's approach to this particular relationship; there was no way she was gong to let mixed signals destroy the most important friendship in her life.  
  
She had declined, deciding it would be better to figure out what kind of offer Horatio had been making before getting her hopes up and embarrassing herself. Besides, she had been sweaty and covered in sand; not exactly the best way to make a good impression. If the offer was intended as a date (God, please let it be a date!), she could arrange the ice cream outing for a night when she could dress up a little and cut a more impressive figure.  
  
Thinking of impressive figures, Calleigh allowed herself an appreciative whistle at the memory of what Horatio had looked like that afternoon. Relaxed was definitely a look he should try on more often. Her body had reacted primitively to the combination of his athletic prowess and easy demeanor, screaming at her to get closer to the man. In the car, she had been completely engulfed by Horatio's presence, his distinctly masculine scent, and she had allowed herself to sneak admiring glances at him, thinking about the power and agility he had displayed during the volleyball game.  
  
Calleigh sighed and sat down on the couch, grabbing her book from the side table and pushing more wanton thoughts about Horatio aside. Taking one last glance around her quiet apartment, Calleigh realized why it felt so empty. There was no one here to share it with her. 


	4. Temperament

Temperament The system of tuning intervals in order to fit them for practicable performance. The piano, organ and other fixed instruments are tuned to equal temperament which means that each semitone is made an equal interval (e.g. so that G sharp and A flat are the same) (b)  
  
As Calleigh walked into the break room for coffee the next day, she was immediately intercepted by Eric and Speed, who were still talking about the volleyball game from the previous night. Eric was so bent on a rematch he started pestering Calleigh about her weekend plans. She just smiled and shook her head. "If you guys are going to turn this into some kind of competition, then count me out," she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. "I play for fun, not for bragging rights."  
  
Speed jumped on her reply. "Fine with me," he said, "If it's not a tournament we can switch up players. Next time I'll make sure you're on my team; you've got game." Calleigh tried not to laugh as Eric immediately protested. She let the boys battle it out amongst themselves while she fixed her coffee and turned back to the sane world of ballistics.  
  
In the hallway, she ran into Horatio. "You might want to think twice about going in there," she warned him with a teasing smile. "Eric and Speed are already talking about regular games and rotating players."  
  
Calleigh reveled in the low rumble of Horatio's chuckle. She watched as Horatio looked between her and the break room, then at the cup of coffee in her hands and back at the room. Seeing his dilemma, she quickly offered a compromise. "Tell you what," she said in a surreptitious tone. "Let me hide from them in your office and I'll share my coffee with you."  
  
Horatio took one last look at the door, then placed a hand on her elbow and led her quickly in the direction of the stairs. They laughed together as Calleigh said, "I'll take that as a yes."  
  
Safely ensconced in Horatio's office, Calleigh and Horatio took seats across the desk from each other and shared a conversation as easily as the coffee they traded back and forth. The volleyball game was, of course, an eventual topic of conversation. Calleigh was surprised that in response to her question about playing more games, Horatio responded positively.  
  
"I think playing regular games would be a great idea," he said. "It's a great way to relax, build more camaraderie among the team.besides, any activity that lets me see you the way you looked last night is a good one in my book."  
  
Calleigh could only gape at him as he winked at her, completely forgetting the coffee in her hand. He had done it again, complimented her, flirted with her, and once again Calleigh felt herself hovering in unfamiliar territory. As she fought for a witty comeback, Horatio leaned across the desk and pulled the mug from her hands, their fingers coming into contact as he did so. He refused to drop his gaze or look contrite, an impudent grin firmly fixed on his face as he insolently drank the last of the coffee.  
  
Calleigh eventually shrugged and conceded the conversation. She reached for the coffee, then glared at Horatio as she took note of the mug's emptiness. "For this I'm telling the guys you're hosting an after-game party next time," she groused. The next words that came out of her mouth took Calleigh completely by surprise. "In addition, I think my ice cream was just bumped up to a full-fledged dessert at the restaurant of my choosing."  
  
"Hmmm." Horatio pondered her demand, taking in the way her eyes had widened as she realized what she had just said. This is exactly what he had been hoping for; he had finally pushed her into making a response, albeit an unintentional one. His heart rate shot up as he realized this was his chance to move forward with Calleigh. Horatio decided to keep the conversation light, allowing her to become comfortable with the new territory, but he had to make sure she did not back out at the first opportunity.  
  
He narrowed his eyes slightly as though he were considering her demand. "As I recall, you were the one who blew me off last night," he said. "I think that gives me the right to choose the location."  
  
Calleigh did not know which feeling was stronger - relief or an intoxicating headiness as she realized Horatio was serious. He was not playing some kind of game to mess with her head, he was not just talking to her as a colleague or friend, he was serious about moving their friendship in some new direction.  
  
Suddenly, Calleigh realized what Horatio had been up to these past weeks. He had been pushing her on purpose, trying to instigate a conversation exactly like this. He had been playing with her, and from the look in his eyes, he had enjoyed every minute of it. Calleigh thought about every time he had made her blush or left her speechless and decided it was past time to get some of her own back. There was no way she was going to let Horatio get away with this.  
  
Calleigh thought quickly about how to respond. She considered agreeing to let Horatio choose the location, but as she ran over several possible scenarios in her head, she realized giving him free reign might be dangerous. She could tell Horatio had been taking great pleasure in pushing her limits, and she did not want to give him the upper hand. It was time for Horatio to be uncomfortable. Calleigh decided to play into this a little. She leaned toward him, rising slightly in her chair and placing her hands on the desk.  
  
"If I let your have you way, I might find myself at Tantra or some other equally . stimulating . restaurant, and I don't think I want to give you the pleasure of watching me squirm," she answered, keeping her voice steady and her eyes locked on Horatio.  
  
There it was; he dropped his eyes, but not before Calleigh saw the look of sheepishness. He knew she was on to his little game. Calleigh also noted with pleasure the slight blush she had elicited from the normally composed Lieutenant at the mention of Tantra. She was now in control of the conversation. She took advantage of his silence and pushed ahead.  
  
"I'll give you three options for dessert: you can get my approval on the restaurant, offer to make something yourself and have me come over to your place, or we can go grab a Klondike bar from the grocery store across the street and call it even."  
  
Horatio considered the woman in front of him as closely as he did the options she had presented. He had been caught, and Horatio began to think it had not been fair of him to tease Calleigh like he had been doing. It certainly was not as much fun when you were on the other side of it. He just could not help the impulse he had to throw the amazing woman in front of him off-balance at any given opportunity, and she was down right tantalizing when she was out of her comfort zone. Then again, Calleigh's exhibition of confidence and control was even better.  
  
She had figured out exactly what he had been doing, and not only had she decided to play along, she had raised the stakes. Calleigh had made him start when she brought up Tantra, a rather infamous restaurant that prided itself on catering to the senses and serving foods widely held to be aphrodisiacs.  
  
After a few moments' thought, he answered. "I'll go with option number two," he said, pleased when Calleigh's expression showed surprise.  
  
Calleigh nodded mutely, acknowledging her agreement and his victory. She had not expected him to agree to a homemade dessert, and she had just handed him the home field advantage for whenever it was they decided to do this. She should have known better than to challenge him, but all in all the playing field was a lot more level now, and Calleigh was looking forward to a rematch. She noted the roguish gleam in his eye and wondered exactly what she had maneuvered herself into, then decided to not worry about it. She was enjoying this new element to their repartee, quickly finding her place in its subtle nuances and reveling in the heightened awareness between them.  
  
They continued the conversation even though the coffee had long since been consumed, and Calleigh could not help but notice Horatio kept pushing the envelope of their regular routine, making comments that she could now see were intentionally designed to keep her off-balance. This time, though, Calleigh reciprocated without hesitation, playing a tantalizing game of word and gesture with the man across from her. 


	5. Realization

Realization the completion or enrichment of a piece of music left sparsely notated by a composer; a musical composition that has been completed or enriched by someone other than the composer (a)  
  
Cases came in, work became busy, and before Horatio knew it, a month had passed. So far, he and Calleigh had managed to build on the foundation laid over coffee and conversation, but they had not yet crossed the line into an actual romantic relationship. There was a silent agreement between them to take things as they came and to see what would happen as they slowly took down the barriers they had between them. There were more glances, more incidental touches, and the flirtatious game he had started continued unabated. Horatio continued to delight in surprising Calleigh, but she began to give him a run for his money.  
  
The other members of the team had noticed the increased intensity between the two. Alexx watched them in silent approval, pleased to see her two friends growing closer. Eric asked Calleigh if there was a way to collect the amount of electricity set off whenever she and Horatio stood next to each other as a source of alternative energy. Speed just cracked jokes about how many germs they were sharing due to their new habit of sharing each other's coffee.  
  
Finishing up some paperwork on his desk, Horatio realized it was almost time to leave for the day. He went in search of Calleigh, hoping to get one last round of flirting before going home. He knew she would love his company, with or without a specific reason, but still he tried to think of a plausible excuse for seeking her out, finally hitting on their still unfulfilled promise of dessert and time together.  
  
After asking around, he finally found her alone in the ballistics lab. She had her back turned, focusing on a file spread on the table in front of her. Horatio paused for a moment in the doorway, admiring the curve of her neck and the way her loose hair shone, even in the artificial light of the lab.  
  
"Knock, knock," he said softly, alerting her to his presence.  
  
Calleigh straightened quickly and spun around, a delighted smile on her face. "Horatio! What brings you down here?"  
  
"You," he answered simply, a teasing half-grin on his face. "I realized today you still owe me a rain check and I've come to collect. I told you I would hold you to it."  
  
"Ah yes, you did," Calleigh replied, challenging Horatio with a raised eyebrow. "But as I recall, the rain check was for ice cream, which was then negotiated to dessert. To be made by you. Don't think you can come in here and palm this off on me."  
  
Her words inspired Horatio. He grinned and walked closer to Calleigh until he was standing directly in front of her. Dropping his voice he leaned over slightly until his forehead practically came into contact with hers. "I can think of many more pleasant thing to palm here than responsibility for dessert, sweetheart," he said, then leaned back to take in her expression. It was a mixture of approval and amusement, but no hint of heightened color appeared in her cheeks.  
  
Horatio did not know whether to be pleased or disappointed that his pointed remark had not resulted in making Calleigh blush. He looked past her composed features into her eyes and saw they blazed with something stronger, and was immediately satisfied his words had affected her. His own eyes challenged her to respond, but when hers narrowed with calculation, he wondered exactly what it was he had unleashed.  
  
At first, Calleigh concentrated on exuding a calm demeanor, refusing to give Horatio the satisfaction of seeing what his comment had done to her. She focused for a moment on keeping her breathing steady as she recovered from the wave of heat that had passed through her body at Horatio's nearness and the content of his words. This game of theirs was beginning to go a little too far for even a semblance of professionalism to be maintained.  
  
Gaining control of her wildly-beating heart, she thought of a suitable response to his innuendo. She fixed a small smirk on her face and inched closer to Horatio. He was going to have to learn to not play with her like this unless he was ready to face the consequences. Setting her hands on his hips, she guided him to a stool and, with a little added pressure, induced him to lean against it, bringing him to her eye level. Drawing courage from the look of curiosity, pleasure, and desire she saw cross his face, Calleigh stepped firmly into Horatio's personal space until her body lightly brushed his.  
  
The heat and electricity building between them reminded her of the risks involved in this game she was playing, but Calleigh was determined to show Horatio the dangers of pushing her limits at work. Holding Horatio's gaze, Calleigh kept one hand on his hip while bringing the other one up to gather her hair and bring it over her shoulder. She leaned into Horatio, allowing their upper bodies to come into closer contact as she positioned her lips as close as possible to Horatio's ear.  
  
"And I can think of better things at your apartment to indulge in than dessert, Handsome," she purred, taking a moment to see what effect her actions were having on the man.  
  
Although he had not moved a muscle, she could feel him tense the moment she began speaking. His breathing became more erratic, and she could tell he was now struggling with his control. She glanced down and saw he was gripping the edge of the stool, knuckles white with the effort to keep his hands in place. She gave a throaty chuckle and saw his eyes close in response.  
  
Revenge was sweet, Calleigh decided. She leaned into him one more time, brushing his face with her own so lightly the contact would have been hardly noticeable had there not been so much awareness between them.  
  
"Remember this the next time you decide to play with fire, Horatio," she said, this time making sure her lips actually brushed his earlobe.  
  
Knowing she had carried this game to its absolute limit, she backed off, grabbing the file and walking to the lab door before he had a chance to recover. When she came to the door, Calleigh glanced back over her shoulder at Horatio, who was still seated on the stool. The only part of him that had moved was his head, which had turned to watch her movements. His eyes burned into hers and Calleigh felt the blood sing in her veins. She decided enough was enough. It was time to stop raising the bets and simply call. Her face took on a serious look.  
  
"The only thing I like less than being played with is being kept waiting, Horatio," she said, then turned and exited the lab, allowing the door to close behind her. 


	6. Development

Development the elaboration of a theme or subject; the unfolding of a musical idea; the evolution of a whole piece or movement from a leading theme or motive (a)  
  
The next day, Calleigh came into work to discover a surprise waiting for her in the ballistics lab. Perched on the stool Horatio had been seated on when she left the night before was a cup of coffee and an envelope with her name on it. Opening the envelope as she sipped the aromatic coffee, she pulled out a piece of cardstock with a series of sentence fragments in Horatio's handwriting.  
  
"Friday Night. 5:30. Dinner and Dessert. My apartment. Dress Casual."  
  
Calleigh smiled and fanned herself with the invitation. It seemed as though Horatio had taken her hint. Then again, nobody ever said Horatio was not a smart man.  
  
At the appointed time on Friday, Calleigh showed up at Horatio's apartment. She raised her hand to knock, but the door opened before she had a chance. Horatio met her inquisitive look with a shrug.  
  
"I was looking out the window for you," he admitted.  
  
Calleigh smiled. It was so sweet. She followed Horatio into his apartment and was led to the kitchen, where she placed her purse on the counter. Horatio motioned for her to sit down at the table tucked into a corner of the room and Calleigh noted with delight that it was already set for a romantic dinner for two. Candles were lit, wine was poured, and the food had already been plated. Looking around the pristine kitchen, Calleigh turned to Horatio with a question.  
  
"Did you really cook or did you just get some restaurant take-out? No one's kitchen is this clean."  
  
Horatio refused to meet her eyes. "I'll confess to not cooking dinner. There wasn't enough time after work to cook and get everything ready, and I didn't want us to be stuck doing dishes once we were finished." He looked back up, as though he were seeking forgiveness, and Calleigh almost laughed at the sheepish look on his face. "I did make the dessert myself," he continued, pulling a chair out for Calleigh to sit. "I didn't want you to think I'd go back on any part of our original agreement."  
  
Calleigh smiled and placed a hand on Horatio's arm as she took her seat. "It's perfect," she reassured him, glad to see he was just as nervous about this evening as she was. "It was just a question." Horatio sat across from her and they began to eat their dinner.  
  
"I'm impressed, Horatio," Calleigh said after trying some of the food. "How in the world did you ever find a restaurant that would let you get fillet mignon, mashed potatoes and a salad for take out?"  
  
Horatio gave Calleigh a playful glance as he refilled her glasses. "I do happen to get out of the lab once and a while, Calleigh, and I know my share of local chefs. Marcello did me a favor, though if he ever were to hear you called his 'purée de pommes de terre' by the crude name of mashed potatoes, I think he'd banish me from his list of acquaintances, and I shudder to think what would happen if he knew you let his signature vinaigrette dressing pass without comment."  
  
"Lord, I wouldn't want to get between you and a friend who can cook like this! Purée de pommes de terre it is," Calleigh said, laughing. The conversation continued to flow freely, and they talked about work, friends, the weather, movies - anything and everything that came to mind. Horatio told Calleigh stories about growing up in Miami and his first introduction to Cuban coffee and Calleigh demonstrated some of the finer points of the cotillion etiquette she had learned growing up in Louisiana.  
  
By the time they had finished eating, Calleigh felt completely comfortable, and she rose to fix coffee while Horatio cleaned the plates. After finishing his task, Horatio told Calleigh to go into the living room so he could surprise her with dessert.  
  
Walking over to a window overlooking the water, Calleigh began to feel nervous again. Dinner had been wonderful; it was filled with casual, friendly conversation and it had been a great way to unwind after a long week. Now Calleigh was not sure what to expect. Would the evening continue to be light and easy or would the advent of dessert bring back the tension that usually accompanied the game she and Horatio had been playing?  
  
Calleigh heard dishes rattle in the kitchen and knew she was about to find out. Turning to face the kitchen, she saw Horatio enter the room with a tray. It had coffee cups, a sugar bowl, and.no way. Calleigh could not believe it. How in the world? There, sitting in the middle of the tray was a stack of beignets.  
  
Calleigh looked at Horatio, delighted. "How did you."  
  
Horatio grinned, happy his choice had pleased her. "I remember, when you first transferred from New Orleans, how you used to complain you couldn't get fresh beignets anymore. A friend of mine went there a while back and I asked him to pick up some mix for me if he saw any, and he came back with a few boxes of the stuff. I've just been waiting for the right occasion."  
  
He set the tray down on the coffee table and served Calleigh, taking note of exactly how much sugar she added to her coffee. Whenever they shared, she complained he put in too little or too much, and Horatio was determined to get it just right the next time. Collecting his own coffee and beignet, he sat next to Calleigh on the couch.  
  
Calleigh allowed herself to relax into the silence overtaking them. Silences were never awkward with Horatio; it was as though he could sense her need to work some things out in her head and gave her the time and space to do so. Turning on the couch, she drew up one leg and tucked it under her, facing Horatio directly. She studied his relaxed features for a moment before placing her empty dessert plate on Horatio's coffee table, signaling her readiness to talk. Horatio followed suit, ridding himself of the dish in his hand before mirroring Calleigh's position on the couch. He sat in silence, waiting for Calleigh to open the conversation. He did not have to wait long.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking," Calleigh began, "I could use some clarification. I'm a little.confused about tonight."  
  
Horatio felt his eyebrows knit together and he ducked his head, rubbing a hand over his forehead before Calleigh could read his uncertain expression. Did she not understand his invitation? His intentions? After over a month of flirting, was there a chance she believed he had invited her here as a gesture of platonic friendship? Or did she simply not return his feelings and was trying to give him a way out? Even as the doubts swarmed through Horatio's mind, he heard Calleigh speak again.  
  
"I'm sorry, that came out wrong," she said, reaching out to draw his face up. Calleigh had seen Horatio's reaction and realized he had misinterpreted her comment, and now she attempted to clarify her thoughts out loud. "I meant , well, all of this-the dinner, the conversation, dessert, even sitting here with you-it all feels so.right. Easy. Natural. I only meant, well, after all the build-up between us this past month, I thought you'd have me fighting for control the whole evening and I was surprised. That's all."  
  
Horatio felt himself relax. They were on the same page after all. He raised his eyebrows in a suggestive manner and jokingly addressed Calleigh. "So does this mean you would have preferred an evening of loaded conversation and thinly-disguised foreplay? Because if that's what you want."  
  
Calleigh just slapped him on the arm and laughed. "You know what I meant, you tease."  
  
Horatio laughed along with her and lost his ridiculous expression. He became serious and reached out to brush some of Calleigh's hair away from her face. As he dropped his hand, Calleigh caught it, and he stared at their intertwined fingers. He took a deep breath. It was time to lay his cards, and his heart, out on the table.  
  
"Yeah, I knew what you meant," he said, looking into Calleigh eyes again. "I just didn't know what to do there for a moment when you said you were confused about what this was. I was afraid you were saying this past month had just been a game to you and you didn't want to pursue anything outside of the office. I thought you were saying you don't feel the same way I do."  
  
Calleigh squeezed Horatio's hand and held the pressure, hoping to impart physically the earnestness of her next words. "Never doubt that I want this any less than you do, Horatio. I've been waiting too long for this opportunity to let it slip through my fingers by playing dumb or even hard to get. I don't need you to tell me there's something between us that goes beyond some stupid game or even our friendship, because it's the unspoken truth we carry around with us every day. It's in the room every time our eyes meet or our bodies touch. It's in our voices every time you say my name and every time I say yours. Something comes alive in me whenever you're around and I know it's true for you too. I don't want you to ever think I'm blind to what we have, Horatio, or that I would ever deny its existence or potency."  
  
Horatio could only stare at Calleigh in wonder. He had not thought it possible to love her even more than he already did, but somehow she always found a way to show him depths to himself he never knew existed. She had managed to find the words that spoke the truth of his heart, to provide overwhelming and unnecessary evidence confirming this was meant to be.  
  
He tried to tell her how much she meant to him, but he could not get the words past his lips. Instead, he pulled her into a tight embrace, holding her so firmly he knew she could barely breathe.  
  
More than anything else, Horatio wanted to allow his body to communicate to Calleigh the depth of emotion her words had stirred in him. He felt Calleigh's head turn, knew she sought the same physical connection he craved, but he pulled away, determined she would hear some very important words first. 


	7. Leading Tone

Leading Tone the seventh degree of the major scale. This is so called because it seems naturally to rise to the tonic a semitone above. In the minor scale this note is used only when ascending, not descending (b)  
  
Calleigh was not sure why one moment she was locked in an embrace with Horatio, preparing to experience their first kiss, and the next moment she was alone on the couch. She looked up in confusion and could not hide the hurt his sudden absence brought her.  
  
Horatio knew Calleigh was confused and his sudden movement had probably felt like a rejection. He stood next to her and placed a hand on her face, gently forcing her to look at him.  
  
"I'm sorry, I know you weren't expecting me to pull away, and I can't tell you how badly I wanted to, no, want to kiss you, but I needed to tell you something first. Just give me a second, ok?"  
  
He was relieved to see a look of understanding cross Calleigh's face, and he backed away, gathering up discarded cups and plates and taking them to the kitchen while Calleigh repositioned herself on the couch. Calleigh was giving him the time he needed to gather his thoughts together, just as he had done for her earlier.  
  
Finally, Horatio believed he was ready to say what he needed to say and he rejoined Calleigh in the living room. He sat on the couch and immediately rose up again, standing in front of the couch and shifting weight from one foot to the other.  
  
Calleigh could not help a small smile at Horatio's uncharacteristic fidgeting. She had a good idea of what he was about to say and was relieved and touched that he wanted to say the words first, before anything happened between them. She waited patiently, trying to figure out a way to make this easier on Horatio, who was finally ready to speak.  
  
"I'm not sure how to say this," he started, and was instantly interrupted by Calleigh's snort of disbelief. He looked up and saw an impudent grin on her face.  
  
"Sorry," she said, letting him know with her tone she was anything but. "But you planned this whole evening out to an astonishing degree, right down to the beignets. I just find it hard to believe you didn't have this speech prepared in advance as well."  
  
Horatio was floored. How could she be making fun of him at a time like this? She knew exactly what he wanted to say and she was casually making it into a joke! Horatio was about to get angry when he realized what Calleigh had just done. She had distracted him with her characteristic wit and humor and he had forgotten to be nervous. With a grateful look and a bit of laughter, he settled down into a more relaxed posture and continued his "speech." He saw Calleigh give him a nod of satisfaction and encouragement.  
  
"Let's try this again," he said, much more comfortable this time. "When you came to Miami, I knew you were going to have a major impact on my life. You were brilliant and beautiful, but more than that you understood me completely, right from the start. You have always pushed me to be a better person, and somewhere along the way you became my reason for being. And what started out as the chance of securing a ballistics expert has turned into my best and only chance for securing true happiness. Calleigh, even though most people would say this is too soon for me to be saying this and we're just beginning our relationship, I know in the deepest part of me that you are the one I want to share my life with. So, I guess what I'm trying to say is I love you."  
  
Calleigh felt tears slide down her face, and before she knew it she had stood up and closed the distance separating her from Horatio. She could not tear her eyes from his; they had always managed to captivate her in the past, but now, right this moment, she was absolutely mesmerized. She could see in his eyes the same emotions contained in hers; peace, joy, awe, passion, but most of all, love. She stopped about a foot in front of him, bringing a hand up to touch his face. A small smile played on her lips as she realized he had shaved before she came over; normally his face would have had a slight roughness by now, but his skin under her fingers was smooth.  
  
He sighed peacefully and turned his face to nuzzle her palm, bringing his own hand up to cover hers before placing a gentle kiss in its center. Calleigh felt her knees go weak at the gesture. She tried to pull her hand back, but Horatio kept it resting against his face, lacing his fingers through her own before kissing her palm again. Calleigh saw the intent in his eyes and moved closer, eliminating the remaining distance between them.  
  
"I love you too," she whispered. 


	8. Deceptive Cadence

Deceptive Cadence a cadence on the subdominant, or in some foreign key, postponing the final close (a)  
  
Just before they could seal their declaration with a kiss, Calleigh's phone rang. Still looking into Horatio's eyes, she was tempted to let voice mail pick up, but as it rang again, she glanced over at her purse on the counter and the spell was broken. With an apologetic look, she stepped away from Horatio and answered the phone.  
  
"Duquesne," she sighed, thinking whoever was calling had better have a good reason for interrupting.  
  
The caller did have a good reason, and horrible timing. It was Tina from the Whiskey Stop; her father needed to be picked up.  
  
Calleigh wanted to cry out in frustration. Her father had managed to ruin what was probably the single most perfect moment in her life. She ducked her head and turned her back to Horatio as she told Tina she would be there as soon as possible, then hung up the phone, gathering strength and resolve to say goodbye to Horatio and her perfect evening. Before she could turn, though, Horatio was behind her, running his hand along her back, asking her what was wrong.  
  
Horatio could tell whoever was on the other end of the phone call had said something to Calleigh that had upset her. She had immediately tensed, then turned from him, as though she did not want him to see what the call was doing to her. He continued to rub Calleigh's back, waiting for her to answer his question.  
  
Turning her around to face him, Horatio could see the wheels in Calleigh's head turning as she struggled with some kind of internal debate. He forced her to look up and meet his eyes, and Calleigh seemed to come to a decision. Her shoulders sagged and she grabbed one of his hands in her own, squeezing it in reassurance, though Horatio did not know if it was for him or her.  
  
"I'm okay," she started, putting up a hand to silence his protest. "The call was from a bartender at the Whiskey Stop. My father is there and he won't leave, not that he's sober enough to get himself home anyway."  
  
Calleigh looked down again and Horatio wanted to gather her up in his arms and hold her until the hurt in her eyes went away, but she backed away from him before he could move to do so. She began speaking again. "I'm really sorry, Horatio, I never thought our evening would be ruined like this."  
  
Horatio interrupted her before she could finish her thought. "Who said anything about the evening being ruined?" he asked, grabbing her purse off the counter and turning off lights before returning to her. "As long as I'm with you, everything is perfect. We'll do this together. And on the way, you can tell me about your father."  
  
Calleigh stood frozen in shock. "Horatio, I can't ask you to."  
  
He interrupted again. "I'm coming," he said, pulling Calleigh into a much- needed hug. "You don't have to do this alone anymore. I'm here for you, now and always." He placed a kiss on the top of her head and walked her to the door.  
  
As they walked to the Hummer, Horatio addressed another thing Calleigh had said. "I don't want you to ever think there's something you can't tell me or ask me for," he told her. "I told you I want to share my life with you, and that means sharing everything; the good and the bad."  
  
Calleigh paused long enough to grab Horatio's hand. "I know that now," she said, squeezing his hand before releasing it to go around to her door. "It's just, well, all of this is still new. Give me chance to get used to it?" Horatio nodded and they climbed in. The Hummer was started and Calleigh took a deep breath, ready to come clean. "Here we go," she began, "The ten minute history of me and my father, otherwise known as the dark side of 'Daddy Knows Best'." 


	9. Perfect Chord

Perfect Chord a concord of union of sounds which is perfectly coalescent and agreeable to the ear, as the unison, octave, fifth, and fourth; a perfect consonance; a common chord in its original position of keynote, third, fifth, and octave (a)  
  
They found Calleigh's father and took him home, Calleigh asking Horatio to stay with the car while she made sure her father was settled. He had heard about and seen enough; there was no use in having him witness the post- binge traditions that had been revisited countless times in the past year. Calleigh guided her father to the bedroom, taking off his shoes and loosening his belt once he was lying down. She grabbed the trash can from the bathroom and placed it next to the bed, then went back to pour a glass of water and grab a few Tylenol to place on the bedside table for when he woke up. Finally, Calleigh grabbed the blanket at the foot of the bed and covered her father with it. She sighed as she looked at his prone form, then placed a kiss on his forehead and turned to leave.  
  
"I love you daddy," she said, walking back to the front door.  
  
Calleigh locked the door and leaned against it, taking a cleansing breath before walking to Horatio, who was leaning on the front of the Hummer. He straightened as she approached, walking towards her and pulling her into an embrace before she could say a single word.  
  
Calleigh let herself feel safe and comforted, enjoying the moment of peace before the storm she knew was approaching. This is the last thing she ever wanted Horatio to see. The excesses of her father, the way she enabled him to continue drinking, her inability to stand up to the man and demand better- for him and for herself. If anything could make him think less of her, this was it.  
  
After a couple of minutes, she heard Horatio ask how she was doing. The question made her laugh bitterly and she pulled away.  
  
"How am I doing?" she asked, blinking tears from her eyes. "Oh, I'm just swell."  
  
Horatio shook his head and reached for her hand. He knew Calleigh was disappointed and angry, at her father and herself. His main concern right now was getting her to share this with him; Calleigh had given a general idea of what her relationship with her father was like during the short drive between his place and the bar, but she had avoided what Horatio suspected were the darkest details. More than anything, he wanted to make Calleigh understand she no longer needed to go through this alone.  
  
He guided her to the Hummer, knowing Calleigh needed to be in a place where she felt secure before she would be able to open up. He drove her back to his apartment, hoping the good memories of what happened earlier would help her draw strength to face this demon.  
  
As soon as Calleigh realized Horatio was driving her back to his place, she broke the silence that had enveloped them since leaving her father's home. "Just what do you think you're doing?" she asked, trying to figure out what Horatio was thinking. She was tired of dealing with the emotions that caring for her father stirred up, and right now she wanted to take a relaxing bath and forget the last hour had ever happened.  
  
Horatio glanced at her before refocusing his attention on the road. "I'm taking you back to my apartment. You're going to let me take care of you and then you're going to tell me about your father; and not just the surface story this time. I want you to share every last painful detail until you have nothing left to hide."  
  
Calleigh began to feel angry. "I think not," she replied. "This is my problem. My family. You have no right to tell me how to deal with it. I'm doing just fine on my own, thank you very much. Now please turn around and take me home. I want to be by myself."  
  
Horatio tried not to let her words hurt him, but they stung nevertheless. They pulled up in front of his apartment and Horatio turned the car off, turning in his seat and facing Calleigh. "I know this is deeply personal for you, and you're not in the mood to dredge up unhappy memories or deal with the pain they bring," he said, making sure his voice remained calm. "But in case you've forgotten, I happen to be in love with you, and that means I love all of you; the parts you think are bad or weak are just as beautiful to me as the parts you see as beautiful and strong, because they make you who you are. And that also applies to your family, your past, and anything else lurking in your beautiful heart that you think is too much for me to handle."  
  
Horatio took a deep breath, wanting to make sure he was offering reassurance and support rather than unwanted pressure. He looked over at Calleigh, who was sitting in stunned silence. He took one of her hands in his own and continued.  
  
"Even though you're drained and angry and you might not want to deal with your emotions right now, I'm asking you to do it anyway. I want to share this burden with me and to let me help you bear it. I love you, Calleigh Duquesne, and I'm not going to let you push me away just because this isn't a part of you and your life that you want me to see."  
  
Calleigh stared in wonder at Horatio, wondering what she had done to deserve this wonderful, understanding, compassionate man. Shaking off her temporary paralysis, she fumbled with the seat buckle and released it, practically throwing herself across the front of the cab into Horatio's arms. He held her tightly and Calleigh felt some of the tension drain out of her as she drew strength from him.  
  
Her face buried in his chest, Calleigh finally managed to speak. "I love you so much," she said, looking up into his eyes. "You don't know how much I needed to hear those words, or how much it means to me." An overwhelming urge to kiss him surged through Calleigh, followed by an acute awareness of their location and position. Fixing a small smile on her face, Calleigh backed away, and looked at her hands. "Come on, let's go inside and have that talk."  
  
Hours later, both Horatio and Calleigh felt completely drained. They had talked over some fresh coffee and the last of the beignets, and Horatio had supported Calleigh as she released all her pent up emotions regarding her father; the anger and disappointment combined with the blind love and devotion he still inspired in her. In return, Horatio shared his pain and the uncertainty that had plagued him ever since his brother's death. They had talked about Ray's undercover work, Chaz, the journal Suzie had given him with its painful indictment of Ray's character.  
  
They had taken turns comforting and being the one comforted, and now they were both spent, physically and emotionally. They were sprawled across the couch, not quite sitting but not laying down either, and Horatio had pulled Calleigh into his arms as they enjoyed the silence and the peace being together brought to them both. Finally, Calleigh pulled herself out of Horatio's arms and stood, turning to face him.  
  
"Come on, handsome," she said, grabbing his hands and pulling him to stand. "I can barely keep my eyes open and I could feel you nodding off as well. If we're going to fall asleep in each other's arms, it might as well be somewhere more comfortable than on the couch in your living room."  
  
Horatio came fully awake at her words. He looked into Calleigh's eyes, trying to figure out what she meant. He could see Calleigh become uncertain and begin to mumble an apology, and he placed a finger over her lips.  
  
"I want you to stay here tonight," he said, noticing Calleigh's shoulders relax. "I was just trying to figure out if you meant sleeping or ."  
  
Calleigh smiled softly and reached up to stroke Horatio's face. "I think tonight we should just sleep," she said, answering his unfinished question. "If that's okay with you.It' been a long day, and the last part of it has been rough on both of us."  
  
Calleigh noted Horatio's nod and the disappointment he tried to hide from her. She just smiled and allowed her fingers to drift over Horatio's face, continuing down his neck until her hand rested squarely over his heart. The rapid tempo caused her smile to twist into a smirk and Calleigh met Horatio's gaze with a wink. "There's no telling what I might be up for after a good night's sleep, though."  
  
Horatio blushed a little and then took one of Calleigh's hands, using his free arm to turn off the living room lights. The evening had been filled with a great deal of emotion, mostly good, but some bad. Now he had overcome the initial reaction his body had to Calleigh's words, he remembered how tired he really was.  
  
He led Calleigh to his bedroom and rummaged around in his dresser until he found some sweatpants and a t-shirt for her to wear. They took their time getting ready for night, smiling at how natural it felt to be going through this ritual together. Finally, they curled up in the bed, facing each other. Horatio reached over and brushed Calleigh's hair back from her face.  
  
"I've dreamed about being here with you," he said softly.  
  
Calleigh smiled and looked at Horatio. "Me too," she admitted.  
  
Horatio pulled Calleigh closer and rested his forehead on hers. He remained still for a moment, convincing himself this was not a dream; Calleigh was really lying next to him. Finally, Horatio placed his lips on hers. The kiss was everything he could possibly imagine and more. The warmth of her mouth and the softness of her lips were perfect physical extensions of the heart and soul he had fallen in love with. As he deepened the kiss, Horatio felt his own heart expand with joy and a completeness he had never experienced before.  
  
Finally breaking apart for air, he looked over at Calleigh and marveled at the thin sheen of tears he saw gathered in her eyes. He didn't need to ask; he knew they were tears of happiness. He probably had some of his own. He reached over and wiped them from Calleigh's eyes and tucked her slight form securely into his own. With a whispered exchange of love, they both fell into a peaceful slumber. 


	10. Recapitulation

Recapitulation particularly used in sonata form, this term describes a section of a composition which repeats or approximates themes originally presented in a previous section, which have since been developed (b)  
  
It was now spring. Cold fronts had ceased their regular progression through the atmosphere and the weather had finally taken a final turn to warm. In another spur-of-the-moment decision, the CSI team headed out once again to the beach and a game of volleyball. Speed and Eric had been waiting for this rematch far too long, and the work schedule and weather had finally cooperated enough to play a game.  
  
Horatio noticed Calleigh was still just as stunning as she had been the last time they had played, well over six months before, and he could almost swear she was using that fact against him as she continually distracted him with a smile or laugh or even by suddenly shouting an endearment. Speed came over at one point and told him to get his head in the game, and Horatio had smiled and shrugged, unabashedly admitting his heart was the problem. Speed had just groaned at the sentimental response, but the glow on Calleigh's face as she overheard his reply had made any future ribbing worth it.  
  
After being trounced, Speed announced his refusal to play with Horatio against Calleigh anymore. "You're like kryptonite," he declared to Calleigh, the upset look on his face belied by his affectionate tone.  
  
Everyone was thrilled the two had finally admitted their feelings for each other. If Horatio and Calleigh had any doubts the team was happy for them, they had been erased the Saturday morning in January when Eric, Alexx, and Speed had shown up unexpectedly at Calleigh's apartment to help her move her belongings to Horatio's. Then, in February, Calleigh had found out the entire team had been in on Horatio's birthday surprise for Calleigh; a romantic evening that culminated with a question, a ring, and a promise of forever.  
  
Hearing Eric's comment, Calleigh just shrugged and came to stand next to her fiancé, placing her arm around his waist and her head on his shoulder. Speed shook his head and turned to catch up to Eric, grumbling good- naturedly about the public display of affection. Horatio just chuckled and pulled Calleigh closer to tell her how beautiful she looked.  
  
With a sigh of contentment, Calleigh looked up into Horatio's eyes. The love she saw there continued to amaze her, and she could not help but smile. Lifting herself onto her toes, she kissed Horatio's cheek and started walking towards the parking lot, pulling him along with her.  
  
"Come on," she said with a teasing tone. "I'll buy you an ice cream." 


End file.
